


Bedfellows

by girlingoldboots



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Frottage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlingoldboots/pseuds/girlingoldboots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana and Gwen share a bed in Ealdor.</p><p>Written for wldcatsprstr_14's Merlin Frottage Fest. No warnings except for femme slash and frottage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedfellows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WldCatSprStr_14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WldCatSprStr_14/gifts).



> Nothing to note, but if you're so inclined the tip jar is open:  
> [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A4012NV1)

Gwen turned down the sheet on the bed and took off her overdress leaving her in just the shift. "I thought it best that we share a bed." She said to Morgana as the other woman was brushing and braiding her hair before bed. "Sorry it is not like home." Gwen said, getting into bed and pulling the sheet over herself.

Morgana turned around and smiled as she finished her hair. "I think I may be able to live with it. Despite what Arthur thinks of me I am not that pampered of a lady." She got up and put her fur lined cloak over the thin quilt to add an extra layer of warmth. "Besides I would rather share sleeping space with you than either Arthur or Merlin." she answered with a small smile. As she got into the bed Morgana knew that she was lucky to be offered an actual bedroom in the village of Ealdor. It was generous of the villagers to let her have the privacy and she was grateful to them for the comfort.

The rest of the sleeping arrangements were simple. Arthur and Merlin had camped out just outside the door and other people were on simple pallets on the floor in various places. It was claustrophobic as well as comforting.

The night was hardly restful as the sound of various persons getting up to relieve themselves, the moonlight coming in through the small window, and combined with Morgana's own restless thoughts sleep was fitful at best. At the third toss Gwen turned over and rubbed a comforting hand onto her friend's shoulder. "Is everything well?" She whispered, concerned.

"Yes, I just find sleep escaping me tonight. There is much on my mind." was the quiet reply.

"Are the nightmares returning?"

"No, thank God for that." she sighed and put her arm around Gwen and settled in the comfort of her friend.

Gwen brushed the hair back from Morgana's temple and took a liberty in wanting to plant a chaste kiss where her hand had brushed. Unfortunately Morgana lifted her head and they ended up kissing each other on the lips. Morgana traced her fingers slowly down the other woman's cheek and played with a lock of Gwen's hair. "You have no idea what a comfort you are to me, My Gwenhwyfar." she whispered, using the pet name for when they were truly alone.

"Shhhh" Gwen softly said into Morgana's ear. "I will put your mind at rest, but we must not wake the others." and she silenced her with another kiss before the other woman could say any more.

Gently she laid the other woman down on the pillow and rested on top of her. She caressed Morgana's breast through the thin shift and kissed quiet the moan that escaped her lips. She kissed the nipple that had hardened from the attention and from the rubbing of the shift's linen. Morgana reached up and unlaced the front of Gwen's nightgown and kissed the soft flesh Gwen bit her lip as she stifled the sigh. "Quiet, remember?" Morgana asked with a wink.

"Brat." Gwen chided and the two women ended up lying side by side in a tangle of legs and nightgowns. Gwen felt herself stiffen as she rubbed herself against Morgana's private area, She let out another small moan and Gwen pressed Morgana's head to her breast and let the other woman suckle gently. All too soon in a clenching of sheets and stifles of moans both women came in a blissful haze and relaxed into one another. Morgana drifted off to sleep with Gwen's breast to her mouth and the other woman smoothed back the sweat slicked hair from her face.

"Rest now" she said and drifted off into a quiet, dreamless sleep.


End file.
